


Dirty Girl

by deirdre_aithne



Series: Girl [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Consensual Infidelity, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderfuck, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door of the flat was unlocked when Astoria arrived, just as it always was when Pansy was expecting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> All things Potter belong to JKR, and I make no money borrowing them to write this fic.
> 
> Filling my 'rough body play' square on my kink_bingo table. Many thanks to teas_me for the speedy beta, and lots of love to writcraft who has fueled my femmeslash muse something fierce with RP.

The door of the flat was unlocked when Astoria arrived, just as it always was when Pansy was expecting her. She closed the door behind herself and drew the chain, then turned to look around. Through the opened window that looked out onto the balcony and the view beyond it, she saw a puff of smoke and smiled, winding her way through the sparsely decorated sitting room to the balcony door.  
  
Dressed in a well-fitted suit, Pansy leaned against the railing, head turned to the side to watch the traffic on the Muggle street below them. Her hair hung down around her jaw, tucked back behind her ear to keep it away from her face, and secured with a fedora atop her head that matched the pinstripe design of her suit. A cigarette was placed neatly between her middle and index fingers, hovering just a few inches away from her mouth. Astoria closed the balcony door and watched Pansy take a slow drag from the cigarette, holding the smoke in her mouth for a moment before blowing it out with an equally slow exhale.  
  
"You're late."  
  
Pansy's gaze never shifted to her; still, Astoria glanced away as she nodded. "Draco wanted a bit of  _attention_  before I left. The time sort of... got away from me for a moment."  
  
Pansy hummed around the cigarette between her lips as she took another drag, and Astoria's gaze flickered back to her. She watched the way Pansy's lips pressed against the cigarette and then parted when she pulled it away, breathing out the smoke with a long exhale. A moment later, Pansy's lips pulled into a smile, and Astoria moved her attention away from her mouth to find Pansy watching her. There was a glimmer of knowing amusement in her eyes that brought a flush rising up in Astoria's cheeks.  
  
Crooking a finger in a come-hither motion, Pansy took a final drag before stubbing out her cigarette on the balcony rail and flicking it into the bin. She reached out and caught Astoria around the waist when she stepped closer, pulling Astoria flush against her and leaning in to press their lips together. Astoria melted against her with a sigh, bringing one hand up to rest on Pansy's shoulder while the other tangled in her hair, parting her lips in offering as Pansy's tongue swiped across the lower.  
  
She could taste the cigarette as their tongues tangled together, her hand clenching tighter in Pansy's hair. A soft moan fell from her lips when Pansy broke the kiss a moment later, gripping her by the hip with one hand and fisting the other tight into her hair to turn them and press Astoria's back hard into the wall of the building. Pansy caught and tugged her lower lip between her teeth, pressing the length of their bodies together and pulling another moan from Astoria's lips as she rolled her hips forward. Her breath hitched when she felt a small bulge pressing against her in return, focussing on Pansy with a wide-eyed expression and a dark flush in her cheeks.  
  
"Do you like it?" Pansy asked. Her lips pulled into a smirk and she ground her own hips forward, pressing the bulge harder against Astoria for a moment. Moving her lips to Astoria's neck, she murmured between rough kisses and bites at her skin, "Would you like to suck my cock, little slut? Get me nice and hard so I can fuck you?"  
  
Astoria moaned in answer, arching her neck up into Pansy's lips as she nodded. " _Yes_ , Pansy. Please..."  
  
"Yes?" Pansy repeated as she slid her hands between them. Her fingers trailed up along Astoria's thigh and beneath her skirt, pressing against her knickers and feeling the fabric already damp against her palm. Tsking, she ground the heel of her palm against Astoria roughly, speaking over the loud moan that she let out in answer. "Such an eager slut. Your cunt is already soaking, Astoria, and I've hardly touched you, yet. Naughty girl."  
  
" _Please_ ," Astoria keened, grinding herself against Pansy's hand. Without waiting for permission, she reached for the fastenings of Pansy's trousers, pulling the button free with trembling fingers and tugging down the zip. Pansy pushed her hips forward as Astoria's hand pushed into the open fabric, her fingers brushing the soft satin fabric of knickers and then the leather of a harness. Another moan fell from her lips when her fingers finally closed around the packer cock secured by the harness, the texture of it soft and velvety in her hand as she pulled it free and began stroking slowly.  
  
Pansy allowed her to touch for only a moment before batting her hand away and stepping back, ignoring Astoria's whine of protest at the loss. "We should move this inside, kitten. I very well can't fuck you against the rail." Pansy made a shooing gesture, and Astoria all but scrambled in her haste, pushing away from the wall and stepping inside. She only made it a few steps inside before Pansy's hand fisted in her hair again, jerking her head back as Pansy guided her roughly into the bedroom.  
  
She stumbled and tripped over her own feet as she moved, but made no attempt to pull away from the tight grip in her hair, each pull of Pansy's fingers on the dark strands sending a ripple of arousal through her. The moment her knees bumped against the mattress, Pansy thrust her arm out and released her, sending Astoria toppling face-first onto the mattress. Shuffling into a better position, Astoria stretched her upper body out across the bed and lifted her ass up in the air, leaving her feet on the floor.  
  
Behind her, she heard Pansy opening one of the drawers in the dresser filled with toys, and after a few moments, Pansy's hands roughly pushed her skirt up to leave it bunched around her waist. She pulled down her knickers with the same rough touch and then brought her hand down hard against Astoria's ass, causing her to jump in surprise. A second strike came down on the other cheek, pulling a groan from her throat as she pressed back into Pansy's hand when the third and then fourth strikes landed, overlapping the previous two.  
  
Pansy smacked her hand down against her ass until she cried out from the stinging ache in her flesh, rocking forward against the bed from the force of the blows. "You have such a beautiful ass, you know that?" Pansy stroked her hands over Astoria's reddened flesh, eliciting a soft hiss of discomfort from her. "Hot and red, just like a slut like you deserves."  
  
Her fingers dipped between Astoria's cheeks, feeling the base of a small plug there and Pansy moaned as she pressed the heel of her palm hard against it, grinding the plug into her. " _Good girl_ , you remembered."  
  
Astoria arched as Pansy continued grinding her hand against the plug, fisting her hands in the sheets and nodding frantically. She shifted her legs further apart and lifted her hips higher, whining in a wordless plea for more. To her relief, Pansy obliged, reaching her hand lower between her legs and cupping her dripping cunt. The moan that Pansy let out then sounded almost like a purr and sent a tremor through Astoria.  
  
"Dirty girl, you're soaking." Astoria nodded again, and gasped when she felt the smooth, firm tip of a toy sliding against her slit, realizing Pansy had switched out the packer in her harness in favour of a proper dildo. The head of it stretched her lips open to press against her, and she hardly had time to suck in a breath to prepare herself before Pansy snapped her hips and thrust into her cunt. A loud moan tore from her throat as Pansy filled her, and then she withdrew, slowly, allowing Astoria to feel every inch of the thick cock sliding out of her. With another hard snap of her hips, Pansy thrust inside her again, repeating the same, slow withdraw and hard thrust to push fully into her, settling into a hard, steady rhythm to the movements.  
  
Writhing back against her, Astoria pressed her face into the bedding until Pansy wound her hand in her hair and pulled her head back with a rough jerk of her arm. The position forced Astoria to arch her back at a sharp angle, her chest pulled up away from the bed. Pansy took advantage of the new position and reached her free hand up to roughly palm Astoria's breast, catching her nipple between thumb and forefinger and giving a sharp twist until Astoria cried out.  
  
The wet sound of Pansy thrusting into her filled the room, mingling with both of their heavy breathing, and Astoria's face flushed a vibrant shade of red in embarrassment. Pansy began thrusting harder into her when she keened, sliding her hand away from her breasts and down, reaching between Astoria's legs and rubbing two fingers against her swollen clit.  
  
" _Mistress!_ " Astoria bucked towards Pansy's hand with a strangled cry, a powerful shudder ripping through her as her body began to tremble steadily. Her muscles fluttered around the cock fucking into her cunt, and she managed to half-gasp a "Please" before Pansy struck the spot inside her that made her body jerk and her cunt clamp down around the toy. " _Please_ , Mistress," she ground out, gritting her teeth and gripping the sheets in a white-knuckled grasp. Her body shuddered and writhed beneath Pansy as she struggled to hold off her orgasm, sucking in sharp breaths each time Pansy angled her hips to strike that same spot.  
  
"Not yet," Pansy answered. Her voice was breathless, but firm, and Astoria made a strangled sound and gave a jerky nod to show she understood. Still, Pansy pushed against that spot with every few thrusts into her, and Astoria's trembling grew, tears welling up in her eyes as she thrashed desperately beneath her. A steady string of pleas slipped from her lips as she moved, tugging at the sheets and rolling her hips, the feeling of Pansy thrusting into her and her fingers still working over her clit keeping her teetering on the edge.  
  
"Not yet," Pansy repeated, quickening the movements of her fingers on Astoria's clit. "Squeeze around my cock, kitten. Squeeze it nice and hard, and  _wait_ ."  
  
With a choked sob, Astoria obeyed, clenching her muscles tight around the cock filling her and crying out again as Pansy continued to thrust, the feeling more intense now as she kept herself squeezed tightly. One thrust, and then another and another each one agonizingly pleasurable with her muscles tensed. Finally, Pansy gave the command for her to relax, and as Astoria did, pressing her face into the sheets to muffle her frustrated moan, Pansy pinched her clit hard and leaned down over her to bring her lips beside her ear.  
  
"Come for me."  
  
A scream burst from Astoria's lips as Pansy's command and the sharp pain in her clit pushed her over the edge. Pansy thrust deep into her once more and held the position while Astoria came, her body clamping down hard around the cock. As she trembled, Astoria felt Pansy's arms wind around her, cradling her close and cooing softly in her ear until she began to settle.  
  
"That's my girl," Pansy murmured, brushing her lips against Astoria's jaw as she released her. Before Astoria could try to turn to look at her as Pansy pulled the cock out of her and stepped back, Pansy drew her wand and bound Astoria's arms behind her back with a quick spell. Moaning, Astoria obeyed the unspoken command and held her position, lifting her head up when Pansy circled around the bed and knelt up in front of her face. Pansy's fingers tangled in her hair once more and pulled, bringing her mouth close to the head of the silicone cock jutting out of her harness. "I want you to lick it clean like a good little slut," she said, stroking her free hand over Astoria's cheek and flashing her a smile filled with promise. "And then, you're going to lick  _me_  until I come on that pretty face."


End file.
